SIETE FORMAS
by Lady Babsy Angel
Summary: ROY POV...Yo lo se, y se que tu lo sabes, demonios, a veces creo que todo el mundo lo sabe . Sin embargo no puedo decirlo, me cuesta pronunciar las palabras, así que lo intente de otra forma...de otras siete formas
1. Una carta

Antes que nada, gracias a la beta reader de esta historia Pinki-sama, sin ti no habria llegado hasta el capitulo que llegue (no se como le hare para terminar) y a mi gemelis por las ideas que me dio ¡Gracias gemelis!

Recuerden esto es desde el punto de vista de Roy

* * *

**#1 UNA CARTA DE AMOR**

...

...

...

¡Rayos! No se me ocurre nada bueno, es casi tan difícil como intentar decirlo. Creí que seria mas fácil ponerlo por escrito pero no.

Aunque culpo a Edward de esto. En serio, es su culpa

Estaba yo aquí sentado, preocupándome de lo mío, alistando todo para escribir mi declaración (Incluso tenia un juego completo de hojas especiales, con un adorno en la esquina, algo simple y formal no me gusta lo cursi) Y entonces llego Elric a entregar su último reporte. Y algo que ya se convirtió en rutina comenzó: él me entrega el reporte, apenas y lo leo, me basta con ver los recibos de los daños para saber lo que sucedió (y siempre llegan antes que él) le reclamo, me responde, me burlo, Edward ataca de vuelta, me burlo de su estatura, hace una rabieta, hago algún otro comentario y así seguimos unos momentos hasta que le vuelvo a preguntar por la piedra y él se calla. Y aquí es donde empieza su culpa, se salió del esquema. En medio de su rabieta tomo las hojas y las hizo pedazos (pedazos muy pequeños, de hecho) Una vez que el ultimo pedacito llego al piso el silencio reino en la oficina

Ambos nos quedamos viendo el montón de papelitos en el suelo

-Este...- fue todo lo que Edward dijo, hubo otro largo silencio incomodo. El alquimista de acero veía alternativamente el montón, luego a mi- No eran de la bodega del cuartel ¿verdad?-

-No-

-¡Yo las arreglo!- se puso de rodillas, junto las manos y después las puso sobre los pedazos de papel, brillo la luz de su alquimia y segundos después un nuevo montón de hojas de papel completas y en perfecto estado eran colocadas sobre mi escritorio- listo, como nuevas...bueno, me voy- y salió corriendo de mi oficina

Y de inmediato me di cuenta de por que, con el siempre infalible y bien conocido mal gusto de Edward Elric el adorno en las hojas había cambiado del sobrio y elegante conjunto de líneas que había elegido, a un conjunto de detalles recargados, creo que eso es una rosa negra y una calavera en el centro (¿Qué le pasa a este niño)

Como sea eso afecto mi concentración (Que aceptémoslo estaba ya bastante dañada)

Nadie puede decir que no lo intente, pero el adorno de Edward no solo me distrae, cuando por fin logro escribir algo parece que mi mente quiere complementar compensar la horrible visión, y que decir que todo lo que escribo es...bueno...cursi

"El brillo de tus ojos..."

No

"Te veo cada noche en mis sueños..."

Menos

"Teniente Hawkeye..."

No quiero sonar cursi, pero tampoco es para tanto

"Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi..."

¡Que demonios! Creo que esa es una canción

Empiezo a sospechar que esto de la carta no es tan buena idea, así que en un arranque de frustración tire todas las hojas a la basura, menos la que tenia tu nombre (bueno apellido y rango, para mi son lo mismo) esa la doblo y la guardo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, lo llevo junto al corazón

...

...

...

¡Dios! Soy muy cursi

Bueno tendré que buscar otra forma

* * *

  
Ya saben, dejen reviews


	2. Un mensaje

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review

Marduking: Fuiste el primer review!!! Y no te hagas que tambien eres bien cursi  
Miqaahfma: Royai por siempre  
Lovely Flower: Gracias por el review y espero verte mas por aqui  
Belld-chan: No va a haber vocesita aqui, y no habra amenaza que valga, y gracias por decir que no era tan cursi  
Elizabeth:No tengo idea de si esto es drabble o oneshot, solo se que es un fic, he aqui el segundo metodo espero te guste  
Sayuri Tezuka Fuji: Que bueno que te gusto, gracias por el review

Ya se sabe el cuento del disclaimer, para que lo pongo

gracias por leer

* * *

**#2 Un mensaje en grande (muy grande)**

Lo había visto antes: una cartulina en la ventana, una manta que se ve hasta el otro lado de la calle, incluso una vez ayude a hacer uno con fuegos artificiales y funciono (Huges y Gracias se casaron ¿no?)

Ahora lo mas importante ¿Cómo lo hago? Son mis sentimientos los que estoy declarando aquí, no cualquier cosa (además ya acepte que soy cursi)

Necesito un buen plan. El único problema es que siempre eres tu quien me ayuda con mis planes (mi otra opción solía ser Maes, pero tuvo el mal gusto de morirse cuando mas lo necesitaba, así que estoy solo)

Pedirle ayuda a Havoc no es una opción, no es muy bueno con la manualidades (se como sonó eso, pero tu me entiendes) Falman, Breda y Fury tampoco eran lo que necesitaba  
Gracia podría ser una buena opción pero cinco minutos después de pedirle ayuda, estaría al teléfono contándotelo todo (y quiero que sea sorpresa)  
Edward suele tener buenas ideas, pero con ese mal gusto suyo mejor no. Además lo mande a una misión (No, no fue venganza)  
Alphonse seria la mejor opción, ese niño es dulce y sensible, Solo hay un problema; mande a Acero a una misión y Alphonse se fue con él (maldito amor fraternal)

Muy bien, estoy solo. Tendré que ideármelas yo...estoy en problemas

Ok, lo resolví (Y deberías estar orgullosa de mi, lo hice yo solito) Tengo un plan perfecto y el lugar: el parque atrás de tu edificio, se ve desde la ventana de tu departamento, lo se por que entre para asegurarme (Por cierto Black Hayate es muy buen guardián, si no me hubiera reconocido ya no tendría...pierna)  
Esta todo listo, hice un enorme corazón en el pasto, en el centro el mensaje ("Riza te amo") Cuando llegues a tu casa haré una llamada desde la caseta que esta en la calle, te pediré que te asomes, y cuando lo hagas, con un chasquido de mis dedos encenderé el letrero, las llamas formado la figura y las letras (¿No es un gran plan?).

Así que ese día salí temprano de la oficina, y me dirigí al parque a esperar

Y esperar

Y esperar

Creo que me salí muy temprano

¿Alguna vez te ha ocurrido que pasas mucho tiempo buscando algo y nunca lo encuentras, y entonces cuando menos te lo esperas (o quieres) aparece?  
Pues eso fue lo que me paso. Allí estaba yo, en medio de la acera, cuando del otro lado de la calle me llegan los sonidos de una persecución; disparo y pisadas apresuradas se acercan a mi, un ruido como si una pared fuera derribada (Edward no esta en la ciudad así que solo me queda una opción)

"Armstrong"

Y tal como lo sospeche, de un callejón salía el Mayo, Maria Ross y Denis Broch lo acompañan ¿y a quien van persiguiendo? Nada mas y nada menos que al asesino mas buscado de todo Amestris: Scar (De todos los días que se pudo aparecer, tenia que elegir hoy ¿verdad?)

Scar me vio y de inmediato se me fue encima con su eterna cantaleta de "Los alquimistas arderán en las llamas del infierno" (o algo así)... Para hacer un cuanto largo, corto, hubo una pelea, muchos disparos, alquimia aquí y allá. Finalmente, Scar hizo estallar el suelo (o el pasto ya que estábamos en el parque) y arrasa con todo a su paso (mi mensaje incluido) derribando a Ross y a Broch en el proceso y dejándolos fuera de combate. Armstrong quedo enterrado bajo una pila de lodo. Yo también caí al suelo y llegamos al momento en el que estamos ahora

Intento levantarme pero parece que Scar es mas rápido lo veo casi encima de mi, el brazo extendido listo para atacar

"Adiós mundo cruel"

Y en eso...

¡Bang!

Un certero disparo detiene su carrera, no lo hirió ya que pego en el suelo entre ambos, lo suficientemente cerca del pie de mi agresor para dejar claro el mensaje. Scar y yo volteamos al lugar de donde provino el disparo; y ahí estas tu, en la ventana de tu departamento, apuntando con un rifle (¿es el que te regale en tu cumpleaños) ¡Ja! Y Havoc dijo que era un mal regalo)

¡Bang! De nuevo

Scar sale corriendo, no puedo seguirlo justo ahora (creo que me rompí el pie) y el Mayor sigue enterrado bajo lo que era mi letrero

Otro plan que no funciona. Al menos no morí en el intento (aunque casi)

Necesito otro plan (y un doctor)

* * *

Si les gusto, dejen un review, si no, diganlo en un review. Simplemente escriban algo


	3. La radio

Wow, llegue al capitulo tres, ya es mucho, gracias por leer y a los que dejaron reviews

Hwoarang : No puedes hacer eso, la beta reader se alimenta de McDonals  
Sin nombre: Que bueno que te gusto la idea del fic, en cuanto a los paréntesis ve la respuesta a Belld para mas información  
Miqaahfma: Aquí esta la actualizacion  
Belld-chan: Tu no te preocupes yo te presento después a los personajes y en cuanto a la vocesita...¿has visto lo que esta entre paréntesis? Es una pseudo vocesita (creeme, lo es)  
Sofisma: A mi tambien me encanta la pareja,y sip, estamo de acuerdo con lo del regalo  
Lovely Flower: SI cursi pero lindo, a lo de que algun dia se podra declarar...esta difícil, pero si espero un final feliz, o por lo menos gracioso  
Elizabeth Guerrero: Estas de acuerdo que hacerlo sufrir es muy facil  
Sue Priestess: Bueno es que Roy no acepto ser cursi hasta el capitulo uno del fic y el regalo fue antes de eso,y de hecho yo tambien estoy intentando imaginarme las otras formas, deséenme suerte

* * *

**#3 Por la radio**

Me pregunto si habrá un libro que ayude en estos casos (101 formas de declararse, si existe, seguro que Havoc tiene una copia) O tal vez debería contratar un profesional. Cualquier cosa estoy seguro que no me manda al hospital como mi ultimo plan (a mi favor, el asesino seria salido de la nada no fue idea mía)

Me rompí el pie, la pierna, recibí cinco puntadas en la frente, tengo un labio roto y me duele la cabeza.  
Pero no todo es tan malo, quizás estoy internado, pero al menos gane un pequeño descanso de la oficina y mi teniente favorita se hará cargo de mis hasta que me recupere. Se que solo estaré tres días en el hospital, pero estoy seguro que, aun en casa, mi recuperación será larga (muy, muy larga)

Mientras tanto me puedo dedicar a idear nuevos planes (o conseguir un seguro de vida).

La nueva idea me vino de las enfermeras y su radio. Se la pasan escuchando una estación donde solo pasan música romántica, el locutor tiene una voz profunda, grave, medio seductora (casi, casi, como la mía)  
Es un programa algo cursi (por cierto, me gusta) y a parte de las canciones, hay poemas y pensamientos y, claro, una que otra declaración  
Entonces esta decidido, solo tengo que llamar a la estación y pedir que a cierta hora (exactamente cuando tu llegas aquí) toquen una canción muy romántica que exprese todos mis sentimientos (voy a tener que buscar una) Tendré que olvidarme de ponerme de rodillas (dolería mucho) Pero te puedo poner cara de perrito abandonado mientras escuchas mi mensaje (¿Quien se puede resistir a eso?)

Es un plan perfecto

****

Este mas que plan parece misión imposible. Pase tres días eligiendo la canción y esa fue la parte fácil.

¿Te digo un secreto? Esas no son enfermeras, son agentes encubiertos (Y si no lo son, deberían) Apenas intento poner un pie fuera de la cama y ya están aquí, urgiéndome a recostarme de nuevo, casi pensaría que tienen censores de movimiento (de no ser por que aun no se inventan). Y después se niegan a traerme un teléfono, dicen que recibieron ordenes estrictas de mantenerme en reposo total ¿Quién demonios dio esa orden? ¿Qué no saben quien soy? ¡Soy el Coronel Roy Mustang! ¡Alquimista de l a Flama! ¿Quién dice que necesito reposo absoluto?

-La Teniente Hawkeye- respondió una de las enfermeras

Y ya no reclame nada mas

Después de muco meditar llegue a una conclusión ¡Soy alquimista! ¿Por qué insisto en usar la puerta para salir? ¡Puedo crear mi propia puerta!. Así que, sin bajarme de la cama, claro, dibujo un circulo de transmutación en la pared a la cabeza de la cama y lo activo.  
Mas que puerta lo que cree parece una ventanilla, pero es lo suficientemente ancha para escapar con todo y yeso. Así que me apoyo en la cabecera de la cama y me escabullo por la ventanilla... y como no hay en que me apoye al otro lado, acabo en suelo sobre mi espalda (era lo único que no me había lastimado) Me levanto con un poco de dificultad (solo a mi se me ocurre escaparme sin las muletas) y me mentalizo para la siguiente tarea: encontrar un teléfono publico; doy un paso y cambio de idea; siguiente tarea: Conseguirme unas muletas.

Tome "prestadas" unas muletas de la primer habitación que encontré y me puse a recorrer los pasillos en busca del bendito aparato

Baje escaleras, recorrí pasillos, esquive enfermeras y doctores, me escondí en tres closets, atravesé cuidados intensivos y finalmente tome un elevador a la cafetería del hospital, donde por fin encontré un teléfono (Cuando sea Fuhrer habrá un teléfono en cada pasillo) y siento que el cielo me empieza a sonreír cuando del otro lado de la línea me contestan

-Esta usted llamando a Amor...-

***

Así, cuando cuelgo, ya todo esta listo. Me preparo para salir de la cafetería, pero antes de que de un paso hacia la salida un par de voces me detienen

-En serio me preocupa la salud del Coronel-

Havoc

-Lo único que te preocupa es que invite a salir a alguna enfermera antes que tu-

Ese es Breda

-Una preocupación, es una preocupación-

Si ellos están aquí...

-Voy a subir a ver al Coronel-

...tu también tenias que venir. Ni que decir que en menos de un segundo me pongo pecho a tierra e intento ocultarme, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me sucedería si me llegas a ver aquí

-Vamos Hawkeye, es muy temprano aun, seguro esta durmiendo

-Si, mejor tomemos una taza de café y perdamos algo de tiempo antes de subir-

Algún día acuérdame de hacer algo bueno por ellos, tal vez

Ahora tengo que salir de aquí; lo único que puedo hacer sin llamar la atención es regresar (arrastrándome, por cierto) a la cabina telefónica, y a si lo hago, usando el mismo truco que para escapar de mi cuarto, hago un agujero al pie de la cabina y me arrastro al pasillo contiguo, cierro el agujero y me preparo para regresar a mi cuarto, cuando me doy cuenta de que me falta un pequeñísimo detalle

Las muletas

No tengo tiempo de regresar por ellas, tengo que regresar corriendo a mi cuarto

Cojee, salte, me arrastre y gracias al cielo había una silla de ruedas al final del pasillo. Me subí en ella y rodé hasta el elevador mas cercano y subí hasta mi piso y regrese a mi habitación (la silla de ruedas fue muy útil) Me acomodo en la cama y pretendo que nada paso

Unos momentos después, tu y los demás entran en la habitación

-¿Listo para regresar a casa Coronel?- a veces me pregunto si Havoc duerme con ese cigarrillo en la boca

-Tan listo como se puede estar- respondo. En ese instante entra la enfermera a ponerme la inyección para el dolor (Que justo ahora necesito tanto). Como era de esperarse, antes que cualquier otra cosa, enciende la radio y sintoniza su tan querida estación

Todo esta saliendo tal como lo planee. Desde la radio, el locutor termina de leer un poema

-...y ahora un mensaje especial- dice- Hace un rato recibimos la llamada de un hombre muy enamorado que quiere decirle algo a la mujer de su vida-

-Que cursi- dice Havoc

Lo se

Lo soy

-El mensaje dice: "Las palabras no me alcanzan para expresar lo que siento- (eso es tan cierto)- así que te digo todo con una canción. Gracias, Riza-

-Teniente, creo que tiene un admirador-

-No seas tonto, Breda. Puede ser cualquier otra Riza, no soy la única en la ciudad-

Espera a escuchar la canción...¿Por qué no ha empezado aun?

-Parece que se perdió la señal- comenta Havoc- solo hay estática-

La enfermera señala por la ventana

-Algo paso por ahí, veo humo-

Efectivamente en la distancia, en la dirección exacta de la estación de radio, se levanto una enorme columna de humo

-¿Qué habrá ocurrido?- preguntas tu

-Quien sabe, pero creo recordar que Kimbley y Archer iban a patrullas esa área hoy, parece que han visto a Scar en la zona-

Genial, el Alquimista Carmesí (especialista en hace explotar las cosas) tenia que estar en el área

Ya que

A idear un nuevo plan

* * *

Okay, ya saben lo que quieran decir, solo presionen el botoncito verde


	4. Un Mensaje Cantado

Cielos, capítulo 4 ¿quién lo diría? Bueno aquí va

Gracias por los reviews

Marduk: No entendí muy bien lo del suspenso, pero tratare de trabajar en ello, a ver que sale  
Miqaahfm: Okay digamos que es de ambos colores para evitar conflictos. Lo se pobre Roy, pero es que es divertido hacerlo sufrir  
Belldandy: Nop la historia se desarrolla en algo así como la época de la revolución industrial ni cel ni tele, que horror, no hay tele. ¿Y a Scar por que?  
Mustang´s Wife: Feliz cumpleaños. En cuanto a la ortografía, allí si le hecho la culpa a word se supone que le pongo el Spellcheck, por que si en mis 26 años he aprendido tres cosas bien de ortografía son muchas. Aunque si me pudieras señalar las faltas me ayudaría mucho (las puedo agregar a mi spellcheck)

* * *

**#4 Un Mensaje Cantado**

¿Qué crees? ¡El libro de las 101 formas de declararse si existe! ¡Y Havoc tiene una copia! Claro que el muy cretino se niega a prestarlo, como si le sirviera de mucho.

Pero bueno, no lo necesito; tanto tiempo en reposo me ha servido para crear un nuevo plan (o cuatro)

Sigo con la idea de que escuches la canción (me costo elegirla) pero puesto que la radiodifusora estará fuera de servicio unos días (Gracias Kimbley) tuve que buscar otra forma de hacértela llegar. Varias consideraciones después, me decidí por un telegrama cantado (Ok, no es precisamente un telegrama, es mas largo pero tu me entiendes)

Contrate una agencia que se encarga de este tipo de trabajos; el mensajero llegará a la oficina con un ramo de flores te lo entregara y se pondrá a cantar, una vez que escuches la canción ni va a ser necesario que te digan de quien es el mensaje, será claro. Este plan es perfecto

Al menos eso pensaba hasta que te apareciste en mi casa esta mañana

-¿Qué hace aquí, Teniente?-  
-Ya que no acepto que una enfermera lo cuidara, decidí venir yo, señor-  
Y tenia que ser justo hoy?  
-Estoy seguro que no me va a pasar nada, además podrían necesitarla en la oficina-  
-Si me necesitan, saben a donde llamar-  
-Pero, se va a atrasar en su trabajo-  
-Traje todo lo que necesito, señor-  
Siempre tan precavida ¡rayos!  
-Y ya que menciona el trabajo, traje unos cuantos reportes que necesitan ser revisados-

¡¡Unos cuantos?! Esas son como diez carpetas

Pase toda la mañana leyendo reportes ¿Tenemos desfile militar para el mes entrante?¿Quién manda documentos urgentes para firmar mientras estoy delicado? ¿Y por que tienen fecha de hace un mes?

El teléfono ha sonado varias veces durante el día, ¿es que acaso esos hombres no pueden sobrevivir solos un dia?

RING

Obviamente no

Mientras respondes la llamada, me pregunto si podré mandarte de vuelta al Cuartel con algún encargo, quizás aun este a tiempo de que escuches mi mensaje

Me pregunto que hará el mensajero si no te encuentra

-Tengo que regresar a la oficina, señor-  
¡Si!  
-¿Sucedió algo?-  
-Un tipo disfrazado de corazón y con un ramo de flores entro en la oficina e intento cantarle al Teniente Havoc-  
-¡¿Qué?!- se equivoco de Teniente  
-Alguien debió quererle hacer una broma, pero a Havoc no se le hizo gracioso, él y Breda sacaron a golpes del Cuartel al pobre hombre. Ahora tengo que ir a llenar unos formularios por el mobiliario dañado-  
-¿Mobiliario?-  
-Creo que fueron mas que solo golpes-

Y es lo ultimo que dices antes de irte

Hubiera usado un fonógrafo

* * *

Gracias por leer, y doble, triple y hasta mas gracias si dejan reviews


	5. Una Cena

Estoy un poco indispuesta al escribir esto, así que disculpen cualquier error.

Este es el ultimo capitulo en el que Pinki-sama fungió como betareader (Pinki!!!!!¿on tas?) A partir del seis somos solo yo y mis diecisiete personalidades, ahora si, que el cielo nos agarre confesados. Comencemos

Gracias por los reviews

Belld-chan: Bueno es que después del tres, cualquier capitulo es corto. El mobiliario es del gobierno, ellos no gastan nada. ¿Songfic? No se podrían convencerme, ¿alguna sugerencia para la canción?

Hwoarang: ¿Misericordia? No, mejor si escribo el songfic. Y las gallinas se alborotan solitas. En cuanto al compromiso de comunicar... cuando Kimbley se atraviesa, vale gorro. Eres el único que sabe que el locutor es Mariano, pero tengo que hacer una pregunta ¿Qué lecturas serian las que se harían en esta estación? (obviamente ni "Flores en el ático" ni "Crepúsculo"). Y si, el pobre Roy esta desesperado

Lola1655: okay, no se que es "maradi", pero me alegra que te gustara el fic. He aquí la actualización

Yukumi 6: Lo se, eso también es lo que me encanta de Roy. No se si las otras formas queden igual de chuscas, espero que si. Es curioso eres la única persona que se dirige a mi como "Lady", la mayoria eligen decirme "Babsy" (o de otras formas que no discuttiremos aqui). Ya casi se me olvidaba que Babsy tiene titulo nobiliario. Ojala te guste el siguiente capitulo

Mustang´s Wife: De hecho, creo que el hombre corazón tiene seguro incluido, (si no tiene, debería, con ese trabajito) En lo del mobiliario concuerdo. ¿Qué es un vocativo? (pase dormida los talleres de lectura y redacción...literalmente dormida). ¿Por qué no aprende telepatía? Por que con la suerte de Mustang (y la mala copa de la autora) el pobre terminaría leyendo muchas mentes que no debería, y eso podría ser...escalofriante (pero interesante, que ni que). En cuanto a las estaturas no nos metamos que salgo perdiendo (Belldandy, ni una palabra)

* * *

**#5 Una Cena Romántica**

¡Al demonio con las indirectas! ¡Voy a decirlo directamente, cara a cara con todas sus letras!

Y elegí una manera muy romántica de hacerlo, cena a la luz de las velas, música lenta, todo para crear el ambiente propicio; te diré lo que siento, me confesaras que sientes lo mismo, no besamos y si terminamos en mi apartamento haciendo el amor toda la noche, ya que (yo me sacrifico)

Se llega la noche de la cena y vamos juntos al restaurante (a celebrar que estoy recuperándome). Te ves hermosa esta noche (no me preguntes en la mañana que traes puesto, pero se que te ves realmente bella)

Pasamos un rato platicando de naderías (los homúnculos, mi plan para ser Fuhrer, los Elric, ya sabes, cualquier cosa). De pronto, pareciera que se nos acaba la conversación, simplemente nos miramos a los ojos y me sonríes. Este es el momento que esperaba

-Yo quisiera...-

PLOCK

Un bulto aterriza en nuestra mesa y viene acompañado de un enano con gabardina roja

-Buenas noches. Coronel-  
-Edward, ¿que haces aquí?-  
-Tengo un pequeño problema- dice señalando el bulto, que no es precisamente pequeño  
-¿Y quien es este?-  
-Es Ling- claro, eso lo aclara todo  
-¿Amigo tuyo?-  
-Algo así-  
-¿Y que hace desmayado en mi mesa?-  
-Ya no esta precisamente desmayado, señor- me haces notar

Y efectivamente, el bulto se ha despertado y en un santiamén termina con toda la comida. No se comió los cubiertos de milagro

-Ya me hacia falta-

¿No me digas?

De pronto, Edward se abalanza contra el bulto, lo agarra de las camisa y empieza a zarandearlo cual si fuera sonaja

-¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Donde esta Al?!-  
-Te dije que esos tipos raros se lo llevaron-  
-¿Sabes a donde?-  
-Creo que si-  
-Bueno, vamos- dices poniéndote de pie- si alguien se llevo a Alphonse tenemos que ayudar-

Ni hablar, tienes razón, allá va otro plan

-Coronel, regrese a su casa-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Todavía esta en recuperación, no puede agitarse. Además, no trae sus guantes, seria inútil que viniera si no puede hacer alquimia-

¿Por qué siempre termino siendo yo el inútil? (el yeso en mi pierna no me afecta)

Y sin mas te levantas y te diriges con los chicos a la salida

-Y no olvide pagar la cuenta-

Allá va mi cita y mi plan, me he quedado aquí solo con...

¿La cuenta?

Pero si yo ni comí nada

* * *

Actualización: Pinky apareció y se encargo de informarme que es un vocativo. ¡Gracias Pinky!

Ya saben dejen reviews


	6. Un encuentro casual

Siento la tardanza en la actualización, pero es lo que sucede cuando intento hacer capítulos mas largos (conste que dije "intento"). Pinky, gracias por reportarte, he aquí el primer capitulo donde "ora " si no sabes que pasa, a ver si me dejas tu opinión.

Gracias por leer

Gracias por los reviews

Mikeleaamaarchp: Yo también lo hubiera hecho sufrir un poco mas, pero no supe como

Pinki-sama: Ya habías leído esto y sabias que los capítulos eran cortos, voy a intentar alargarlos, pero no prometo mucho, mi musa esta en huelga (para variar). Yo también recuerdo cuando las ideas llovían, que días. Sobre todo por que ahora necesito ideas, pero el capitulo dos en especial fue muy divertido de hacer (solo nos llevo que, ¿como tres breaks para darle forma?). ¿Por qué nadie quiere a Mariano? Y por cierto, pásate el libro ¿no?. Como mi beta reader, saber que jamás supe cual era la canción, y como golpearon al hombre corazón, jamás lo sabremos

Biak Songkey: Gracias por pensar que las formas fueron originales, y gracias por eso de a favoritos

Belld-chan: Creo que te gustara este capitulo....y ya deja en paz a la vocecita, no va a salir, esta ocupada tratando de escapar de BKB

Mustang´s wife: Espero ver esa idea

Karin: Gracias, y aquí esta la actualización

AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki: Que bueno que te has reído, ese es el principal propósito de este fic

Neko-san: Si dejo de torturarlo, se acaba el fic, pero gracias por leer, aquí esta la actualización

Roberto Dragonne: Gracias por leer. ¿Fondo a la intención del personaje? Okay, trabajando en ello (no tengo ni idea de cómo, pero lo haré)

* * *

**Capitulo #6** **Un encuentro "casual"**

A parte de que dormí solo, dormí mal.

Inútil yo ¡ja!. No soy un inútil solo por no llevar los guantes. No todo el mundo puede ser como tu y cargar un arma en el ligero (básicamente por que no uso ligero). Eso no significa que sea un inútil. Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer sin los guantes, como...bueno...podría...!Puedo hacer muchas cosas! ¿ok?

Por ejemplo poner en marcha mi siguiente plan (si tengo otro)

Después de analizar mis anteriores fracasos llegue a la conclusión de que los planes fueron muy rebuscados, Debo tomar al toro por los cuernos y soltarlo todo...Y asegurarme que no halla nadie del cuartel cerca (empiezo a pensar que me traen mala suerte)

Así que la primera parte de mi plan consiste en librarme de los demás (y dado que no puedo usar mi alquimia para ello, tendré que pensar en algo mas sutil)

***

Y me llego como caído del cielo. Ya que tienes a los muchachos turnándose para venirme a cuidar, y el día de hoy es el turno de los hermanos Elric, es hora de poner manos a la obra

-Coronel, la Teniente quería que llenara estas formas, pero no así- me dice Alphonse, mientras ve mis papeles llenos de figuritas de Black Hayate

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

Si el chico non fuera una armadura con un alma atada, apuesto que tendría una expresión muy graciosa

Edward entra en ese momento con una bandeja con comida que deposita frente a mi, no muy amablemente que digamos

-Coma-

-¿Podrías ser un poco mas agradable?-

-La Teniente me dio un horario de comidas y medicinas y me hizo prometer que lo seguirá al pie de la letra-

-¿Y alas doce dice tortura?- pregunto mirando con desconfianza el plato- ¿Qué se supone que sea esto?-

-La receta de la Teniente-

¿Para que, veneno?

-Es sopa-

¿Seguro?

-Solo coma, y ya-

Pero yo quiero vivir

-Saben que no es necesario que me vengan a cuidar-

-La Teniente opina lo contrario-

-Solo le preocupa que se vuelva a lastimar- asegura Alphonse

-¿Por qué creería eso?-

-Por que casi se rompe, de nuevo, el pie al ponerse a patear los muebles de ese restaurante-

-Alphonse, era una pregunta retórica-

-Oh-

Edward me esta mirando fijamente, realmente espera que me coma eso

Miro la cuchara a medio camino entre el plato y mi boca y tengo la impresión que la sopa me mira de vuelta, la vuelvo a hundir en el plato

-¿Y como esta tu brazo, Acero?-

-¿Mi brazo?-

-Desde el rescate de Alphonse lo he visto un poco lento-

-Es cierto, hermano, deberías hacer que Winry te revise-

-¡Nah!, estoy bien-

-Escucha a tu hermano, no seria bueno que acabaras lastimado, Acero-

-¿Por qué entonces no tendrías quien hiciera tu trabajo sucio?-

-Exacto-

-Solo cómase la sopa-

No puedo, me sigue mirando

Pero Edward también, así que acerco otra vez la cuchara a mi...y la regreso al plato

-Deberías ir a que tu mecánica te revise-

-¡Que se coma la sopa!-

Ni loco

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a verla?-

-Por que si Winry se da cuenta de que volvió a dañar el automali, lo mata-

-Cállate, Al-

-¿Con que miedo, eh?- interesante- Habla con ella, Edward, y enfrenta tus miedos. Será un pequeño paso para que te conviertas en un hombre-

-¡¿A quien llama tan pequeño que parece párvulo de preescolar?!-

-El no dijo eso, hermano-

Mientras Edward continua su rabieta y Alphonse intenta detenerlo, yo tomo el teléfono y marco, escucho la línea sonar una, dos, tres veces y por fin contestan, después de una pequeña platica de apenas unos segundos, interrumpo a los Elric

-Edward, es para ti-

-¿Cómo?- pregunta mientras toma el auricular

Hasta donde estoy alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Winry Rockbell

-¡¿Qué rayos le hiciste a tu brazo?!-

Así que Edward viajara a Resembool, y se llevara a Alphonse con él (no lo vayan a volver a raptar)

****

-Havoc, la teniente dijo que no podías fumar en la casa del Coronel-

-Teóricamente, no estoy adentro-

-El que cuelgues de mi ventana, no hace la diferencia-

Havoc y Breda son mis "niñeras" del día de hoy

-Además, ¿no crees que estas fumando mas de lo normal?- pregunta Breda

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- responde Havoc enfuruñado

-¿Lo volvieron a rechazar?- le pegunto a Breda, y Havoc casi se cae de la ventana

-Si, la enfermera que lo atendió en el hospital a usted, señor-

-¿La de cabello corto y muchas pecas?-

-Esa misma-

Mientras hablamos, el ceño del Teniente Segundo se va frunciendo mas y mas. Yo intento concentrarme en el juego de ajedrez que sostengo con Breda-

-¿Por que lo rechazaron esta vez?-

Ninguno de los dos me contesta, pero siento que me miran raro ¿Yo que hice?

-Es que no lo entiendo- se pregunta Havoc- ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?-

¿Por donde empiezo

-Vamos, Havoc hay muchos peces en el mar, ya encontraras alguna otra chica-

-Seguro- coincide Breda, haciendo avanzar una torre- solo procura que el Coronel no la conozca primero-

¿Que quizo decir con eso?-

-¿Cuál es su secreto?- me pregunta Havoc, mientras realizo mi movida en el tablero

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Cómo se le declara a una chica?-

Si supiera, no estaría aquí...mas bien, ellos no estarían aquí, tu estarías aquí y no estaríamos jugando ajedrez...bueno tal vez si, si...mejor pienso en otra cosa

-No es algo que puedas aprender de alguien más, tiene que salir de ti, Teniente- casi me la creí

-Jaque mate, Coronel-

-¿Qué?-

Efectivamente, mi rey ha caído frente al enemigo

-Pudo haber sacrificado a la reina hace dos jugadas y hubiera ganado-

Yo jamás haría eso, te lo juro

-Hasta en el juego se las queda todas- comenta Havoc, miserablemente

-Que actitud tan pesimista la tuya, Havoc- le digo- vamos a tener que hacer algo al respecto-

-Solo que le consigamos una chica- dice Breda mientras guarda las piezas de ajedrez

-Podría presentarte a alguien- digo casualmente

-¿En serio?- Havoc parece muy emocionado, tanto que olvida la posición en que esta en la ventana y termina cayendo hacia fuera, por suerte esa ventana queda justo sobre un puesto de flores en la calle, no se puede haber lastimado...tanto

Havoc se rompió un brazo (¿vez? Casi no le paso nada) y los doctores decidieron dejarlo hospitalizado una semana (eso de estar colgado de la ventana por un cigarrillo, no se les hizo muy normal) Breda va a estar a signado a vigilar, para que no se vuelva a colgar, claro.

Armstrong se va con los Elric (lástima que no puede ver la cara de Ed cuando se los dijiste), Ross y Brosh son inofensivos; Kimbley y Archer recibieron una "pista anónima" del paradero de Scar, y también han salido de viaje. Hasta ahora todo ha sido sencillo

****

Ahora lo mas importante, hablar contigo. Ahora que no hay nadie que nos interrumpa será fácil.

Salgo de mi apartamento (después de todo el doctor recomendó que hiciera un poco de ejercicio) y camino por las calles." Curiosamente" mi caminata me lleva a la zona comercial donde sueles hacer tus encargos (que coincidencia ¿verdad?)

Solo caminare hasta donde estas, te veré directamente as los ojos y te diré todo. Así que ¿dónde estas?

Allí.

Saliendo de la lavandería, al otro lado de la calle, te veo desatar a Black Hayate del poste donde lo dejaste

-¡Riza!- llamo tu atención

Lo primero que dices al verme es

-¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar descansando, señor?-

Black Hayate parece darse cuenta a penas de que estoy aquí, y parece feliz de verme (quizá por que siempre le estoy dando comida a escondidas), antes de que puedas sostenerlo, se lanza corriendo hacia donde estoy, al atravesar la calle el pobre se pone en el camino de un camión repartidor. Se que todo pasa muy rápido, pero para mi, el tiempo se empezó a mover muy lento suelto el bastón y me lanzo hacia la calle con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza

Hospital, allí voy de vuelta

Ni siquiera veo lo que sucede (sobre todo por que cerré los ojos), solo lo siento. Siento la pequeña bola de pelos en mis manos y los giros que doy por el suelo, siento el camión que pasa de lado sin tocarnos y siento el choque contra algo, probablemente un poste, que nos detiene, finalmente siento como te acercas y prefiero dejar de sentir en este punto y abro los ojos.

-¿Se encuentran bien, Coronel?- la preocupación en tu voz me hace imaginarme el aspecto que he de tener, y la expresión en tu mirada es una que jamás olvidare, pero hay una cosa que tiene prioridad

-Teniente, tengo que decirle algo muy importante-

-¿Coronel?-

-Llame una ambulancia-

* * *

Realmente, me pregunto si algun dia lo lograra. Parece que solo falta un capitulo ¿que opinan, habra declaracion? ¿o la autora sera tan maldita que lo hara sufrir una vez mas?...un momento, la autora soy yo; pobre Roy

Se aceptan Reviews


	7. El Baile

No puedo creer que este actualizando, mucho menos que llegué al capitulo 7. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído la historia hasta aquí. Siento la tardanza, pero entre mi operación y otras cosas me fue imposible (pero, hey, ya respiro sin dificultad) Como siempre gracias por los reviews :

**Belld-chan:**Lo se, pobre, ya no lo puedo sacar de allí

**Mikaelaamarhcp:** Lo del alta es seguro. Pobre Havoc, fue victima de mi mente retorcida

**Sindzero **Bueno, no pronto, pero actualice. En cuanto a lo de las ideas, yo no usaría el fic de referencia para nada, y da de gracias que no tienes una autora como yo, ve nomás al pobre Roy

**Sue-pristess:** El único problema que tengo con el largo de los capítulos es que soy yo quien los escribe. En cuanto a tu pregunta, no hubo intentos anteriores (al menos no que yo sepa)

**Scarleth Jade:** Roy te puede recomendar un doctor, ya conoció a varios. En cuanto a Hayate, no yo creo que esta bien, traumada la escritora, esa vieja si esta tocada (un momento...). ¿Quién dice que Riza no se da cuenta?

Notas de la autora: Primero que nada, ya se que no hay televisión en el universo de FMA, pero si hay cine, en el manga (no recuerdo el número) cuando Hughes y Roy están en Ishbal, y Hughes recibe una carta de Gracia, Roy le recuerda que se cuide de hacer comentarios cursis y sentimentaloides, por que en las películas el que hace eso es siempre al primero que matan. Así que si hay películas, películas románticas y Roy las ha visto (lo de cursi no me lo invente yo, él ya era así). Segundo: Belld, tendrás que aceptar que no va a haber vocecita en este fic, lo intente (en serio lo hice) pero no se pudo. Tercero, nuevamente mil gracias y ojala reciba el mismo apoyo y aceptación en otros proyectos

* * *

Capitulo #7 El Baile

Seis intentos y varias incapacidades después (con razón dicen que el amor duele) aquí me encuentro, aun sin chica y aun con un plan en la mente (¿no pensaras que me iba a dar por vencido?)

Hace apenas una semana que regrese al trabajo y no he podido estar a solas contigo ni un instante (comienzo a pensar que esto es un complot)

Todo mundo en el Cuartel ha estado trabajando como locos , y no es de extrañarse, con el desfile militar que se aproxima y la gran idea del Fuhrer de celebrar una fiesta formal esa misma noche, no hay ni un segundo de descanso

Pero esta bien, por que todo esta jugando a mi favor, tengo un plan de película ( de hecho lo arme de varias películas románticas)

Primero, llegara un arreglo de flores a la oficina (tus flores favoritas, por supuesto) con una nota sin remitente que te pida ir a cierto lugar a cierta hora. Llegaras a una boutique donde te estará esperando un paquete envuelto (es un bello, elegante y muy caro vestido de noche, rojo, por si te lo preguntabas) con otro mensaje incluido. Este te guiara a una zapatería donde te esperara otro paquete y otro mensaje. Ahora llegaras a una floristería donde te espera otro paquete y otro mensaje que te llevara a una joyería donde te entregaran una gargantilla de oro blanco con aretes a juego y un ultimo mensaje que te pida llegar a la fiesta a las ocho en punto. Cuando entres se apagaran las luces, excepto una, la que iluminara la entrada precisamente, la banda empezara a tocar una canción muy romántica (no, no es la misma que pedí en la radio) me acercare hasta ti y te sacare a bailar, en medio de la pista te diré todo lo que siento y felices para siempre.

*******

Así que llega el día esperado, volvemos a la oficina después del desfile, y como estaba planeado, allí esta el ramo de flores sobre tu escritorio

-¡Vaya!- exclamo Havoc, mientras él y Fury se acercan al arreglo- parece que alguien sabe cuales son sus flores favoritas, Teniente- dice tomando el ramo y acercándolo a su nariz, luego prácticamente lo restriega en el rostro de Fury- Huele bien ¿no?-

-Parece- respondes tu- que "alguien" no sabe que Fury es alérgico a esas flores- rápidamente separas al sargento de las flores, pero ya es tarde, el rostro de Fury esta todo rojo y parece que se empieza a hinchar

-Havoc- digo yo (y es que la verdad, digo poco)- llévalo a la enfermería de inmediato- el Teniente se lleva a Fury casi cargando (vaya que le pega la alergia) y yo salgo detrás de ellos, antes de cerrar la puerta, noto que recoges la nota que cayo del ramo, esto no es caso perdido, mi plan sigue en función

Llegué a la boutique antes de la hora citada y me situé detrás de unos anaqueles desde los que me aseguro una buena vista de todo el lugar.

Por fin llegas, acompañada de Breda y Falman 8¿Y ellos que hacen aquí?)

-No era necesario que me acompañaran- dices al entrar

-Esa nota es muy sospechosa, teniente- opina Falman- después del atentado contra el Sargento Fury, debemos tener mucho cuidado. No sabemos cuando pueda haber otro ataque-

-¿En una boutique?-

-No se puede ser demasiado precavidos- respondió Breda- no se preocupe, Teniente, nos haremos cargo de cualquier sospechoso-

-Un hombre de gabardina obscura entra en esos momentos, esta algo nervioso y eso llama la atención de mis subordinados. El hombre se acerca lenta e inseguramente al mostrados (frente al cual, oportunamente, están ustedes parados)

-Dis...disculpe- casi grazna el pobre- ¿Podría decirme..?-

-¿Si viene sola?-interrumpe Breda, dando un paso al frente- no, claro que no-

-Eso no es lo que...-

-¿Acaso le agrada molestar a mujeres que andan solas?-

-No, claro que no...-

-Ha habido reportes de un atacante en gabardina por el área- comenta Falman

-Creo que debería venir con nosotros-

-Pero si yo no...-

-Breda, Falman, creo que están exagerando un poco- intervienes

-Claro que no, Teniente. Usted continúe con lo que estaba haciendo, nosotros nos haremos cargo de él- y sin mas se llevan al pobre hombre arrastrando casi.

Finalmente el dependiente sale de la trastienda, y justo a tiempo por que parecías a punto de ir tras ellos

-Disculpe al tardanza. ¡Oh! Debe ser la Teniente Hawkeye-

-Así es-

-Tengo algo para usted- te dice y te entrega una caja y un sobre. Revisas el interior de la caja y después abres el sobre, tras leerlo, recorres el lugar con la mirada como buscando algo, pero no me ves y finalmente, sales de la boutique, seguramente para dirigirte al siguiente punto

*******

En el punto número dos, la zapatería, las cosas parecen ir bien. El empleado te entrego el la caja con el par que elegí, leíste la nota y ahora te veo encaminarte a la salida, abres la puerta...y apenas logras esquivar el pequeño remolino de gente que entra, se trata de los Elric y Winry Rockbell

-¡Teniente Hawkeye!- saluda Winry- Que gusto verla-

-Hola, no sabia que estabas en al ciudad, Winry-

-Voy a acompañar a Ed al baile. Así que estoy preparándome-

-Es mas fácil llevarla a comprar herramientas- murmura Ed, pero nadie le hace caso

-¿Esos son los zapatos que levara esta noche?- pregunta Winry señalando

-Eso parece-

En ese momento se acerca el encargado para atender a los nuevos clientes

-¿Puedo atenderlos?- al ver a Edward agrega- los zapatos de niños están en aquellos estantes...-grave error

-¿¡A quien llama tan pequeño que debería comprar en el área de neonatales!?-

-Hermano, el no...-pero ya que Al esta cargando todos los paquetes que, seguramente, son la compra de Winry, no puede detener a su hermano; por suerte, Winry y tu se encargan de eso (me hubiera encantado ayudar, pero no puedo dar a conocer mi presencia)

Finalmente logran contenerlo y evitar que mate al dependiente (además de conseguir los zapatos que Winry estaba buscando). Finalmente salen de la zapatería y toman sus respectivos caminos. Pese a todo me siento optimista, mi plan esta saliendo a flote

Por suerte los siguientes punto sucedieron sin novedad (Havoc topándose contigo en la florería, coqueteando con la florista, siendo rechazado, de nuevo, y el ladrón en la joyería no cuentan, a fin de cuenta lo detuvieron)

*******

En estos momentos faltan algunos minutos para las ocho, solo estoy esperando a que hagas tu aparición por esa puerta, y los muchachos no pueden echar a perder esto, los he estado vigilando para asegurarme que así sea. Esta vez todo saldrá bien

-¡Eres realmente increíble! ¡No puedo creer que fueras capaz de esto!- escucho una voz enfadada y me volteo ligeramente a mi derecha a ver que pasa.

Allí puede ver al Fuher y a su esposa teniendo una pequeña discusión

-¡Me voy!- tal vez no tan pequeña

Havoc se sitúa a mi lado

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?- dice

-¿Sabes que es lo que sucede?-

-El jefe olvido que su aniversario era hoy, y ella no lo tomo muy bien-

Tan no bien, que la señora Bradley va directo a la puerta cuando el reloj marca la exactamente las ocho, la misma puerta por la que llegas justo a la hora requerida. Te ves tan hermosa....

Y justo a tiempo las luces se apagan como lo había planeado, todas excepto una que esta iluminando....a la esposa de Fuhrer. Y la música empezó a sonar

"¿Por qué a mi?"

-Pero que es todo esto?- pregunto el Fuhrer- ¿Quién es el responsable?-

Nadie responde, finalmente doy un paso al frente

-Ese sería yo, señor-

-Mustang- se acerca a mi- ¿Cómo supiste que esa es nuestra canción?-

-Este...bueno...-

-Acabas de salvar mi pellejo, Mustang-

Una mirada a la puerta, mas específicamente a la señora Bradley, me hacen saber lo que debo hacer

-Que tenga un feliz aniversario, señor-

-Así será, Mustang, así será- al menos se que alguien tendrá suerte hoy, solo que no seré yo

Así que el Fuhrer va hacia donde esta su esposa (quien por cierto parece a punto de llorar de la emoción) y juntos se dirigen a la pista de baile. Y a pesar del hermoso espectáculo (¿qué? Fue cursi y me agrada) no puedo sacar un pensamiento de la mente

"Volví a fallar"

*******

Y aquí estoy, en uno de los balcones del salón, terminándome un wisky, mientras la fiesta sigue su curso.

"Siete planes al hilo, todos al traste"

Justo cuando mi mente empieza a maquinar el octavo plan, apareces tu a mi lado

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?-

-De maravilla ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-Fue muy lindo lo que hizo allí dentro-

-Si ¿verdad?- respondo con un deje de amargura- Fue. Un. Lindo. Detalle. Romántico-

-Ahora él esta en deuda con usted-

-Y eso es bueno ¿cierto?-

Se hace un pequeño silencio, me recorres con la mirada y lanzas un suspiro como de resignación ¿tan mal aspecto tengo?

-¿Permiso para hablar libremente, señor?-

-No estamos en servicio, no tienes que pedirlo, solo habla-

-Tiene que detenerse-

-¿Perdón?-

-Ni un plan más, alguien puede salir gravemente herido, o peor-

-Un momento ¿lo sabias? ¿sabes de todo lo que yo...yo...?-

Lanzas otro suspiro y sonríes

-Roy, yo lo se, tu lo sabes, a veces creo que todos ellos lo sabes-dices señalando al interior del salón- sin embargo, no tenemos que decirlo, no son necesarias las palabras, al final, hay muchas otras formas de demostrarlo-

Realmente no se que decir, aunque entiendo a lo que te refieres

Pones una mano en mi mejilla y, fugazmente, depositas un beso en la otra

-Ya es tarde- dices- la fiesta esta por terminar. Ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos el Lunes en la oficina, Roy-

Y te vas, dejándome allí, con mis pensamientos

"Un momento"

Siete intentos fallidos por decirte lo que siento ¿Y al final la que se declara eres tu?

Solo diré una cosa

No es mal final

* * *

Ya saben los reviews son bienvenidos


	8. Epilogo

**SIETE FORMAS  
EPILOGO**

Ahora si llegamos al final (ya se que Roy dijo en el capitulo anterior era el final, pero jamas le hago caso)  
Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aqui, y a todos los que dejaron reviews, y hablando de reviews:

**LadySc –Maaya: **Coincido al 100% contigo, las palabras sobran (afortunadamente para Roy)  
**A.C. Akasuna**: Mientras los haya leído no importa cuando, que bueno que te gustaron, y gracias por tu opinión  
**Karina Natsumi:**Gracias  
**Mikaelaamaarhcp:**Muy mala suerte, pero no creo que las patadas sean suficientes, este pobre necesita artillería pesada. ¿cuántas otras formas hay? Pues no lo se, seguro que si buscamos encontramos hasta mas de cien. Pues mucho no pides, de hecho aquí esta  
**Scarleth Jade:** Que bueno que te encanto, solo que no era el final, a ver que opinas del final, final. La ley de fraternización, si ha sido un tema muy recurrido, pero (al menos en el anime) sospecho que no existe, Dennis y Maria nos dan muchas pistas de ello. Lo de los paréntesis no es una vocecita es como que una reacción tardía. Aquí vas a conocer a la tan solicitada vocecita. Y yo le hecho la culpa al chocolate, el fic no hace daño (creo)  
**Yai Ina Musteye:** Espero que realmente haya sido internamente, pero no me usen de excusa para no ir a clases (recuerden que no puedo escribirles justificantes). Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero recibir reviwes tuyos en otros fics. ¿Otras siete?, bueno allí esta Siete pruebas, en cuanto a otros siete, no lo se Scarlett ya me estaba convenciendo de hacerle uno a Havoc, a ver que pasa

Alli esta la vocecita, Belld ¿contenta?

* * *

El Coronel Roy Mustang esta en su oficina revisando un par de reportes de las ultimas actividades del Alquimista de Acero

"¿Cómo demonios se las ingenia para destruir lo que encuentra a su paso? Es un alquimista debería de poder arreglar todo de vuelta, al menos"

-Es hora del almuerzo- anuncio Havoc, el resto de los hombres lo siguieron fuera de la oficina. La Teniente Hawkeye permaneció en su lugar. Mustang se dispuso a seguir a sus hombres, pero la Teniente no lo permitió.

-Esos documentos deben estar firmados a las tres, señor- le recordó sin siquiera levantar la vista de su trabajo

Mustang volvió a sentarse en su silla, como niño castigado

_"No puedo creer que te dejes ordenar de esta manera"_

"Cállate" le ordeno a su voz interior

"_Eres el Coronel Roy Mustang, Alquimista de la Flama ¿Vas a permitir que uno de tus subordinados te maneje de esa manera?"_

"Es Riza"

"_¿Y por eso permites que te ordene? ¿Quién manda aquí, ella o tu?"_

"Ella"

"_¿Es en serio?"_

"Ella esta armada"

"_¡También tu!"_

"No como ella"

_"Tienes un punto"_

"Claro que lo tengo"

_"Ella gana"_

"Por lo general, así es"

_"Sin objeciones"_

"Ninguna"

_"Nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde"_

"Bueno, sucede cuando...¡un momento! ¿Cómo que cobarde?"

"_¿Cómo lo llamarías tu?"_

"No cobardía"

_"Ni siquiera te pudiste declarar"_

"Lo intente"

_"Si, siete veces ¡siete! Y no lograste nada"_

"Tanto como nada..."

"_¡Y al final fue ella la que se declaro!"_

"Eso no salió tan mal"

_"Y desde entonces, nada de nada"_

"¿Nada de que?"

"_¿Es que lo tengo que deletrear?"_

"¿Qué esperabas que pasara?"

_"..."_

"..."

_"..."_

"Oh"

_"Aja"_

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Eres tan vulgar"

"_Soy tu"_

"Tienes un punto"

_"Claro que lo tengo"_

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y Roy creyó que su vocecita se había ido a donde sea que se van las voces molestas cuando no están taladrándote el cerebro

_"Dile algo"_

Se había equivocado

"¿Decirle que?"

_"Lo que sea. Dile lo que habías escrito en la carta"_

"Era muy cursi"

"_Pues no seas cursi si no quieres, pero has algo ya, la tensión sexual nos va a matar"_

"¡Yo no tengo tensión sexual!"

"_...hablemos de anoche"_

"No, no hablemos"

"_¡Ya ni siquiera funcionas correctamente"_

"¡Claro que si!"

"_¿Ya te viste los calcetines?"_

Roy levanto discretamente el pantalón para revisar. Tenia un calcetín negro y uno rojo

"No otra vez" dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio "¿cuándo compre calcetines rojos"

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?"

Esa no había sido su vocecita. Se volvió a ver a la Teniente, que lo miraba preocupada desde su escritorio

-De maravilla-

"_Que de maravilla, ni que nada! ¿quieres que te diga lo que nos haría sentir de maravilla? Por que te aseguro que no incluye para nada traer puestos los calcetines"_

"Te detesto tanto"

_"Solo díselo"_

Roy Gruño

_"Es enserio, no tienes oportunidades como esta todo el tiempo"_

"¿Oportunidades?"

"_¿Ya viste a tu alrededor?"_

Así lo hizo, la oficina estaba vacía a excepción de ellos dos

"Ya se lo que estas pensando, pero no va funcionar"

"_¿Por qué no?"_

"Algo va a pasar"

"_¿Cómo sabes?"_

"Siempre pasa algo"

_"Por eso debes aprovechar, es el momento. Díselo ahora"_

"Mejor esperemos a que ella de el primer paso, tiene mejor suerte"

_"Cobarde"_

"Prefiero el termino precavido"

"_Pues precávete para el resto de las noches de tu vida, entonces, van a ser muy, muy largas y solitarias...y compra mas crema"_

"Eres tan vulgar"

_"Sigo siendo tu"_

Roy volvió a golpearse la cabeza con el escritorio

-¿Seguro que se siente bien, señor?-Riza estaba de pie junto al escritorio de Breda dejando unos documentos en la bandeja de pendientes

-Si, seguro-

"_Tienes razón, no hagas nada, quedémonos como hasta ahora, para siempre, solos tu y o..."_

-¡Teniente!-exclamo Roy levantándose súbitamente

-¿Coronel?-

Ahora estaba junto al escritorio de Havoc, Roy se paro frente a ella

-Tenemos que hablar-

-Esta bien ¿Sobre que?-

-Hawkeye...no, Riza-

-Me parece que esta conversación ya la tuvimos- le dijo al notar su tono de voz

-Si...bueno, no...quiero decir...-tomo aire antes de continuar- tu hablaste, yo realmente no dije nada-

-Dicen que una acción vale mas que mil palabras, y siete...-

-No hablemos de eso- dijo acortando la distancia que había entre ellos

-No creo que apropiado tener este tipo de conversación, señor-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Estamos en la oficina-

-¿Y?-

-Ya le dije, no es apropiado-

Roy tomo los papeles que ella tenia en las manos y los puso en el escritorio mas cercano, después se volvió hacia Riza, acercándose mas, hasta que la hizo topar con la orilla del escritorio de Havoc

-Y un cuerno con lo apropiado, dame una razón de verdad-

-¿Ha estado discutiendo con la voz en su cabeza de nuevo, señor?-

-Tampoco hablemos de eso-

-Señor..-

-¡No! Nada de _señor,_ quiero una razón, y debe ser buena- su voz ya era casi un susurro, sus manos se recargaron en el escritorio, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el mueble

-Roy- la voz de ella empezaba a sonar un poco afectada por la situación- no es correcto, y lo sabes

_"Esta mujer es un hueso duro de roer"_

-¿Que nos detiene?-

_"Muy buena pregunta, digo, además de los subordinados entrometidos"_

-Con todo lo que sucede, simplemente no es el momento-

-¿Y cuando va a ser el momento?-

_"Quiero ver que responde a eso"_

-No lo se, llegara cuando tenga que hacerlo-

-Yo no quiero esperar. Te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre-

"_¡Ahí esta! ¿Era tan difícil decir eso desde el principio?"_

-Yo también te amo, pero no quiero ser un obstáculo-

-Nunca, serás un obstáculo. Eres mi luz, mi vida, tu eres mi todo, Riza-

_"Cursi hasta el final ¿verdad?"_

Ya Roy no le prestaba atención a la vocecita. El y Riza estaban muy ocupados besándose como si en ello se les fuera la vida, abrazados tan juntos que ni el aire hubiera podido pasar entre ellos

Roy se separo abruptamente, sosteniéndola por los hombros, a un brazo de distancia

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, pero no puedo estar besando a mi Primer Teniente-

Riza parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestar

-Si, claro, yo entiendo...-

-Bien- acto seguido, Roy desabotono la chaqueta de Riza , se la quito y la lanzo hasta el otro lado de la habitación – Mucho mejor- dijo antes de resumir el beso

La chaqueta de Roy pronto de vio desabotonada también, igual que su camisa. Ninguno de lo dos supo que fue del broche de pelo de Riza, las manos de ambos viajaban por todas partes.

Ambos descendieron poco a poco, hasta quedar sobre el escritorio de Havoc. Las manos del Coronel empezaron a moverse por debajo de la blusa negra de Riza.

De pronto, ella lo empujo, quitándoselo de encima y levantándose de inmediato del escritorio

-No. No puedo, lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto aquí, sigue siendo la oficina-

-Esta bien- dijo Mustang, mientras de ponía de pie- si, lo entiendo- aspiro profundamente, tratando de calmarse- perfecto- lanzo un ultimo suspiro, dejando caer la cabeza hacia el frente. Riza también estaba intentando recuperar el aliento. Cuando Roy alzo la mirada, tenia esa típica expresión suya de autosuficiencia, con su mirada picara y la sonrisa de lado- ¿Tu departamento o el mío?-

Riza lo miro escandalizada, como si no pudiera creer que se le hubiera siquiera pasado por la mente preguntarle eso

-Tengo que alimentar a Black Hayate-

-El tuyo entonces-

La tomo de la mano y ambos salieron de la oficina, recogiendo la chaqueta de Riza en el camino

_"Ya era hora"_

* * *

Ahora si FIN


End file.
